Poetry of the 74th
by Skia9
Summary: Poetry of the 74th, I encourage you to come forth,  Read it, and enjoy it,  And review it!  Enjoy!
1. Nightlock

_Disclaimer: __The original characters and plot are the property of the Suzanne Collins. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners._

_

* * *

_

**Nightlock**

_Foxface POV_

Peeta gathered them all,

Glistening and small,

I took them from the pile,

With a hint of a smile.

**oOo**

I was of the final five,

I thought that I could stay alive,

But the berries ruined it all,

Glistening and small.

**oOo**

I took them with the cheese,

Katniss and Peeta, don't notice please.

I pick them up and run away,

For it would be fatal, if I should stay.

**oOo**

I was of the final five,

I thought that I could stay alive,

But the berries ruined it all,

Glistening and small.

**oOo**

I put one in my mouth,

I starts to travel south,

But then my stomach turns hard as rock,

For that's when I realize: that was nightlock.

**oOo**

I was of the final five,

I thought that I could stay alive,

But the berries ruined it all,

Glistening and small.

**A/N: A few things. First, I apologize about the weird breaks in the stanzas, FF doesn't let you have empty lines. Second, if you need something to read, my community has a wide selection. There's twenty something stories to read. Check it out! There's a link on my profile. Third, how'd you like the first poem (yes, there's going to be more)? As always, review!**


	2. Rue Dies

_Disclaimer: __The original characters and plot are the property of the Suzanne Collins. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners._

**Another poem for you...**

_

* * *

_

**Rue Dies**

**Katniss POV**

The spear enters her stomach,

The arrow enters his neck,

He falls to the ground,

Not making a sound,

Just another one dead.

oOo

I sit on the grass,

A tear in my eye,

Take her hand in mine,

The silky skin is fine,

And I say "Are there more?"

**oOo**

And she whispers a "No,"

And says "sing,"

So I do,

A song I once knew,

As my father's.

**oOo**

I end the song,

My voice is hoarse,

The cannon fires,

A sound no one admires,

Right now, especially not me.

**oOo**

I get up,

Retrieve my arrow,

But I don't leave,

I stay to weave,

The flowers around her body.

**oOo**

A Mockingjay sings,

The hovercraft comes,

I touch my pin,

And know I must win,

For me _and_ Rue _and_ Prim.

**So how'd you like this poem? I kind of played around with the rhyme pattern, was it okay? The only way to tell me is to review, so please do!**


	3. One, Two, Three

_Disclaimer: __The original characters and plot are the property of the Suzanne Collins. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners._

**I know it's short, but a poem is a poem. I didn't put a POV in, because I couldn't decide if it was Peeta's or Katniss's. Remember to tell me what you thought- by reviewing of course!

* * *

**

**One, Two, Three. **

One,

The games, they are done,

It was all in the Capitol's good fun,

But now nobody's won.

**oOo**

Two,

Who wins? Not even a few,

They come out with at least a tattoo,

And so now I will say my adieu,

**oOo**

Three,

Will I truly be free,

From every single memory?

We'll see.

**oOo**

I lift my hand,

Are the berries bland?

I will see.

And I count to three.


	4. Cornucopia

_Disclaimer: __The original characters and plot are the property of the Suzanne Collins. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners._

**Another poem. I know, the POV is weird, but whatever. And remember- reviews inspire me. When I am inspired, I write. When I write, I post. When I post, you read. But if you _don't_ review, then none of that happens! So review!

* * *

**

**Cornucopia**

_Cornucopia's POV_

I'm filled to the brim with treasures,

But you wouldn't call them pleasures,

For I'm in the game's arena,

Am I admired by Athena?

**oOo**

I glisten gold in the sun,

Are the games _really_ all in good fun?

Often I wonder about this,

As each tribute waits for death's kiss.

**oOo**

Day by day and night by night,

I know each tribute must put up a fight,

But even when the games are done,

I know that no one's _really_ won.

**oOo**

I often wonder what they're thinking,

The last time that they are blinking,

What is going through their head?

As they surrender to death's bed?

**oOo**

I guess that I will never know,

Sun or moon, rain or snow.

For I am the cornucopia, shining in the sun-

Curious but never having one bit of fun.


	5. Rue, Katniss, Cato, Clove

_Disclaimer: __The original characters and plot are the property of the Suzanne Collins. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners._

**So. I finally updated! Yes, I participated in NaNoWriMo, and it went well. My word count was 50,200 something. I was uncreative with the title of this poem- sorry 'bout that. I _still_ can't figure out how to make the poem look normal. If someone could tell me in a review, that would be great! I know you're reading, so would you mind reviewing?

* * *

**

**Rue, Katniss, Cato, Clove**

_Thresh's POV

* * *

_

"Rue," she says, her voice so cruel,

Does she really think I'm such a fool?

I hoist her up, turn her with a whirl,

And ask her, "did you kill the girl?"

**oOo**

She stutters and I take my rock,

Across her forehead, a dark brown lock,

I smash her head in,

Now she won't win.

**oOo**

The girl from District Twelve lies there,

"I sang her to sleep." So she _did_ care.

"To sleep?" I ask, my voice is gruff,

To figure out if it's a bluff.

**oOo**

It's not, and I don't want to owe,

So simply, I just let her go.

Then I go my own way,

Get on with my own day.

**oOo**

Eventually Cato finds me,

the rest is history,

I hope the girl from Twelve wins,

And helps to rid the world of sins.


End file.
